


Needed: A Warm Body

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey, the GazettE
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-10
Updated: 2008-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reita's sick and Die insists on taking care of him, but his methods are a bit unorthodox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needed: A Warm Body

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 50stories 014: Cold  
> Song[s]: "Protege Moi" by Placebo

Die moved around the small apartment, humming softly to himself. It sounded a little weird simply because he was practicing his newest guitar part in his mind. The fingers of one hand drummed absently on his thigh as the other dusted off shelves and straightened items that were falling over.

Normally he hated housework, loathed it, even. But today he wasn't doing this for himself, instead he was doing it for Reita. The mere thought of the other man caused a smile to spread across his face, that infectious million-watt grin. He moved a pillow back where it belonged and returned to the kitchen just as the kettle began whistling.

He removed it from the stove and turned the burner off, pouring two cups and adding the tea mix to it. He carefully added a half cube of sugar to Reita's cup and two to his own, picking up the cups and heading into the bedroom where Reita still slept. He'd let himself in this morning, knowing the other man was sick and wanting to help him out in any way he could.

The bed creaked a little as he sat down, setting the cups on the dresser and leaning over, lightly kissing Reita's forehead, which still felt a little warm. "Wake up, babe."

Reita shifted in his sleep, swatting at the air a little and groaning.

Die smiled, leaning in more to lick at his lover's ear. Even that didn't seem to stir the other man too much. He sighed softly and got up, pulling the covers back and revealing that Reita was wearing nothing but his boxers. He chuckled, settling himself between his lover's legs and taking hold of the fabric, hauling the bassist's underwear down his legs and tossing it aside. Reita would need to shower anyway.

He settled comfortably on the bed, bracing himself on Reita's thighs as he leaned down and took the other man's flaccid length into his mouth and began sucking, his head bobbing slightly as he felt the flesh grow hard against his tongue. It felt so nice to have his lover in his mouth again after all this time. Touring had kept them apart for months. Then, recording had given them very little time, most of which was used to actually attempt to date one another, rather than have wild, raunchy sex in those few moments.

Swirling his tongue around Reita's now hardened cock, he moaned softly, his head moving more vigorously. He knew that at any minute, Reita would wake up and freak out on him for touching him when he was sick, but he didn't care. He wanted this... needed it. He wanted nothing more than to feel Reita's cock throb against his tongue as he released his hot, sticky cum down his throat.

His own cock throbbed needily between his legs and he hastily made a decision, shifting so that he was still sucking the other as he unfastened his pants and freed his cock. He grasped himself and began to stroke, settling back into a better position to both suck his lover off and jerk off without being overly obvious about it.

Reita shifted in his sleep, moaning softly and thrusting up a few times, almost choking Die, who wasn't prepared for Reita to be moving.

Die wrapped his free hand around the blonde's arousal and stroked in time with his moving head. The last thing he wanted was to walk around unable to speak right for a week because Reita had throat-fucked him in his sleep. He pulled at his own cock a little quicker, his release coming up fast on him, the need for it urgent and pressing. His body tingled, his mind swimming with the fact that he was touching his lover again in the way he always longed to do.

Reita's eyes fluttered open and he yawned, moaning as he arched up and his cock pushed into the warmth of Die's mouth. His head snapped up and he struggled to sit up. "Die!" His voice wasn't mad, but he clearly sounded caught off-guard.

The guitarist stopped sucking him off and leaned up, licking his lips as he met Reita's eyes. "Shut up and enjoy it." His hand continued working at his cock as he shifted again, taking Reita's length back in his mouth and sucking greedily. He could feel the difference immediately and it was exactly what he'd been lacking, what he had wanted so badly.

The feeling of Reita's body writhing beneath him, the sound of his moans echoing off the walls, even just the way his length twitched in clear, conscious arousal, all drove Die higher and higher. His own hips bucked, thrusting his cock into his hand as he moved so that he was actually fucking his fist against the bed. He moved his hand from the base of Reita's arousal to his hip, holding him in place as he continued sucking, his heart pounding in his ears and his breathing ragged.

Moans fell from both of their lips, each of them crying out in turn as they both reached for their peaks. Die found his first, letting out a strangled cry around Reita's cock as he thrust erratically into his fist, his cum coating both the bed and his hand as he continued to thrust. Finally, with a long, drawn out moan, he allowed himself to rest except his head still bobbing over Reita's length, his mouth sucking hard enough that his cheeks hollowed out.

It wasn't long before Reita's hand slipped into his brown hair, tugging lightly as his body convulsed, and his world fell apart. He let out something close to a scream as he arched hard into Die's mouth, holding him down on his cock as it throbbed with his orgasm.

The feeling of Reita's cum spurting into his mouth was heaven to Die. If he hadn't already finished, he would have simply from the heated release sliding down his throat. He drew back a little as Reita finished, keeping the last bit in his mouth as he slid up his lover's body, smearing his own cum over Reita's side. He leaned down, kissing the other man passionately, pushing the small amount of cum into his mouth and then drawing away, a grin on his face. "I've been waiting to do that."

Reita winced, swallowing his own cum and then making a face. "To stick your cum-covered tongue in my mouth?"

Die shook his head, sitting back and doing up his pants. "You always seem to forget how much I need you, baby." He offered a smile and a hand up as he slid off the bed. Once Reita had accepted it, he ushered him into the bathroom. "It's shower time for you."

Reita turned and slid into Die's arms, pulling him close and sniffling a little. "You've probably got my cold now."

The guitarist laughed softly. "If I do... it was all worth it."

**The End**  



End file.
